Drunken Recollection
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: My hands roamed his back freely, following the curve of his spine as he thrusted into me over and over. I felt that hot and blissful feeling between my thighs and I knew I was gone. One Shot. Sex scene.


It was just a drunken one night stand that was out of character for her. She wasn't really supposed to remember every single detail of the night. In fact she was hoping to forget it all and leave it behind. She shouldn't have been so naïve, especially after the Chuck incident.

--

Feeling lonely, depressed and just over all shit I decided I'd head out to a new club and see if I couldn't get drunk enough to have a one night stand. Serena had gone away with Dan for the weekend, Nate and Chuck weren't speaking to me and I had officially been de-throned by Jenny herself, leaving me with no one except myself for entertainment.

I arrived at the bar dressed in something more appropriate for going to dinner with rather then turning up at a club to get drunk. The bartender asked me what I'd like to drink, I didn't really know. I could have ordered champagne or French wine but I wanted something with bite, something that would burn my throat and make me forget that I was all alone.

He looked at me funny when I told him that. None the less he soon returned to me with a strong smelling alcoholic drink I didn't quite catch the name of it in our exchange of words.

Having this time alone I began to reflect on where I went wrong in life. I was always good, I always donated my old clothes to charity and I was always holding charity balls for the less fortunate. Why was I punished?

Serena always did the wrong thing. In fact she killed someone and look where she was? She had a great boyfriend (beside the fact that he is from Brooklyn), she still had her reputation and both Nate and Chuck were still speaking to her.

And what about Chuck? He did endless bad things. He did drugs and screwed women without good intentions. He was a lot worse than I ever was, will be and am and look where he's at. He's higher than me on the social ladder at the moment.

Where was their karma? When were they going to get hit?

Just as I was about to reflect on why I even went to Victrola to begin with a man slid into the seat beside me and smiled. I wanted to smile back but I was too amazed at the beauty of his eyes. They were indescribable in a way. Kind of green but kind of blue and grey. I didn't want to be rude and keep staring so I had to say something, unfortunately for me it was something stupid.

"Isn't the weather nice this time of year?"

He laughed like he was just allowed to laugh at me like that. He was not allowed to laugh at me like. I am Blair Waldorf…or I used to be. I don't even know who I am anymore. My social status was like my identity without it I don't know who I am.

"No. It's shit. It's cold and always raining. I couldn't think of a worse time to talk about the weather."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." I said rolling my eyes and returning to my half empty glass.

"It's fine. No harm done."

I half smiled and let the burn of the liquid pass down my throat before I was game enough to look at him again.

"Why aren't you out there dancing? A pretty girl like you should be on the dance floor not here drinking."

"I came here to drink. I could have gone anywhere, the Palace Hotel perhaps. But I needed somewhere different. Somewhere that didn't have Chuck on it."

"Ah so this is about a boy then?"

"Not just any boy. God, if you knew Chuck you wouldn't be saying that."

"You're too young to get upset about a boy. When you get to my age you'll wonder why you wasted all those years crying over boys."

I laughed. I really didn't know what I was laughing at or why but I did.

"I'm not crying and I'm definitely not wasting years doing what I'm doing. I simply made a stupid mistake which left my life ruined and my boyfriend and his best friend now enemies."

"So you had sex with the best friend and the boyfriend found out?"

"Yes. No. Sort of."

I shook my head. If only it had have been that easy.

"The boyfriend had sex with my best friend then I had sex with his best friend, fell for him then had sex with the boyfriend and told the best friend it was over. He was angry, tipped off Gossip Girl and here I am. Alone."

The bartender came over and asked me if I wanted another drink. I nodded and just asked for another of whatever he had given me the first time.

"So you're resorting to heavy drinking to heal the wounds?"

"Just until my best friend gets back from her stupid weekend away with her stupid, all-too-perfect boyfriend."

"I thought your best friend slept with the boyfriend?"

"She did. We made up."

"So why did you sleep with his best friend?"

"Because the boyfriend told Jenny he still loved my best friend."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Jenny was wearing Serena's coat and he mistook her for my best friend."

"So you slept with the best friend?"

"No. I got drunk and made a very stupid mistake which I made several times after that."

"And then you slept with the boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused."

He shook his head, his short brown hair tussling slightly.

"Long story short, I'm here because the best friend doesn't want me, the boyfriend hates me and my best friend is off being connected at the hip with her boyfriend."

"And Jenny?"

"Ruined me. Took my crown and claimed it her own."

"You're quite a confusing person."

"I know."

The drinks kept coming and some how we kept talking. I don't know what we talked about frankly but it was careless, light conversation that didn't involve sexual banter or heavy listening. I didn't even know his name and he didn't know mine. All I knew about this man was that he had amazing eyes and soft brown hair.

"We've been talking for hours and I don't know your name." He said, finishing of the dregs of his drink.

"Blair Waldorf." I said, extending my hand.

"Lucas Paxton."

He shook my hand and stood up.

"I think it's time to go."

"Me too."

"Did you drive here?"

"No. I took a cab. You?"

"Same."

"Where are you off to?"

"Upper East Side."

"Me too."

Lucas called for a taxi, we both stood outside in the fresh night air still in conversation waiting.

"So let me get this straight. Now the boyfriend is allegedly dating Jenny whom stole your social position and the best friend is going to be related to your best friend whom is dating Jenny's brother who's dad once dated your best friend's mom whom is actually, currently engaged to the best friend's dad?" Lucas asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Yes, yes and yes."

"It's like one crazy big family."

"I know."

The cab came and we both got in. It was the first time we had been silent for longer than 3 seconds since we started talking. My eyes were growing droopy and I suddenly felt tired. Without warning my head rested on Lucas' shoulder.

His apartment was the first stop. He took care of the cab fare for him and gave extra for me.

"I guess this is goodbye Blair Waldorf." He said, lingering at the door of the cab.

"I guess it is, Lucas Paxton."

"Goodbye then."

"Goodbye."

He started to shut the door and then stopped.

"Would you like to come in? For a coffee or something?"

I should have said no. But I didn't.

"Okay."

I followed Lucas into his immaculately clean apartment. Tastefully decorated with numerous paintings and photographs on the wall he gestured for me to take a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks." I said as he passed me a cup of coffee.

We were silent, we really had nothing to speak of. I half smiled at him before he leant in and kissed me. He pulled back immediately and looked shocked that he even did it.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He laughed it off with ease.

"Don't be. It was actually kind of nice."

"Kind of?"

"No it was good."

He smiled and leant in again, this kiss lasting longer.

"And that?" He asked.

"Good. Very good."

I placed my cup of coffee on the coffee table as did he. Lucas took hold of my chin and tilted it towards his mouth so he could kiss me properly. He tasted of scotch but it was a nice taste compared to the taste of vodka that I had situated in my mouth.

Before long Lucas and I were getting pretty heated. I was already breathless and flushed from kissing him. A hand travelled under my dress and up my stocking clad thigh he grinned when he reached the top of the stockings.

I smirked as took his other hand from my face and started pulling my legs free of the stockings. Lucas threw them behind the sofa, returning to kissing me like he had before.

"I'm not doing anything illegal by having sex with you am I?" He asked cheekily as he kissed his way down my neck.

"If you're asking if I'm over the age of sixteen, then yes. I am."

"Good."

By the time he finally removed my dress from me his shirt and pants were already strewn across the room. I softly touched his skin, it was so soft like feeling silk really. In the dim light of the room I caught sight of a tattoo under the upper part of his arm. I touched it lightly.

"What's this?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"A tattoo." He smirked.

I giggled as he found his way to the back of my bra and unclasped it.

"Tattoos usually have meaning. What's the meaning for yours?"

"Drunken escapade?" He questioned.

"Really?"

"No. The black star is me, the blue star is my brother and the moon is my mother."

I smiled and kissed it softly. He laughed as he threw my bra behind him. I slipped a hand into his boxers and felt what I was needing so bad right now. He let out a soft cry of pleasure as my hand wrapped around it.

He quickly pulled my panties off and discarded them, slipping out of his boxers with such ease it was amazing. We fumbled to roll over and ended up crashing to the ground. It didn't bother me, the soft rug underneath us was comforting.

"Mmm, let me just go grab a condom." He said, getting up.

"No need to hurry, I like this view." I said, admiring his butt.

He laughed but hurried back, slipping the condom on and positioning at my entrance ready to enter. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me, feeling no pain at all and a lot of pleasure.

"Fuck, you're tight."

"That's what you get when you fuck 17 year olds." I giggled.

"I haven't fucked a 17 year old since I was 22." He groaned.

I only then realised I hadn't asked how old he was.

"And how old are you now?"

"25."

Lucas thrusted in deeper. I moaned and wrapped my legs tighter around him. I was already close to my climax.

"I usually last longer than this but you're…you're so tight and hot…" He groaned, moving faster.

"It's okay. I'm almost there anyway."

My hands roamed his back freely, following the curve of his spine as he thrusted into me over and over. I felt that hot and blissful feeling between my thighs and I knew I was gone. With a few more thrusts I moaned his name and came around his cock, Lucas following suit after.

"Fuck." He said, collapsing beside me breathless.

He pulled the blanket from the couch and threw it over us, flicking a switch on a remote control that turned on the fire. I grinned and lay my head on his chest. My eyes wanted to close but I knew I should go home.

"I should go home. I should."

Lucas nodded.

"I-I…"

I drifted off soon after.

--

When I awoke I expected to have no recollection of what happened, who's place I was at or what his name was but I did. It was all there. Everything, even that thing about his tattoo.

"Morning." He said cheerily from the kitchen.

I wrapped the blanket around me and stood up. He grinned and passed me an aspirin and a glass of water for my obvious hangover.

"Thanks."

"You do remember me…and last night don't you?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good."

All of a sudden I heard that familiar ring tone that could only mean one person was ringing. I don't know why I even set that song to Chuck but I did. I contemplated not taking it, but thought I better.

"What is it?" I answered.

"Rather rude don't you think?"

"Like I have a reason not be. After all you did call me one of your father's Arabians."

"Look about that…"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the stools at Lucas' bench.

"The best friend?" Lucas said and I was sure Chuck heard it.

"Who are you with?"

"That's none of your business."

"Who are you with?"

"If you must know it's someone I met last night."

"So you went home with a complete stranger?"

"No. We talked for hours."

"Did you have sex with him?"

"What's it to you?"

"Its…"

"It's nothing to you."

"No it is actually. You prided yourself for years about saving yourself and now you're going out and randomly fucking guys."

"You randomly fuck girls."

"That's different. I never said I was saving myself for the right person."

"Look Chuck I don't have time for this. I'm with someone right now, so what did you call for?"

As soon as I said Chuck's name, Lucas' head jerked up and he looked at me funny.

"I called to tell you I was sorry but clearly it's not needed and I'm not sorry."

He hung up on me.

"Chuck…" Lucas said.

"Yeah. The best friend. He's such an ass."

"Chuck who? What's his last name?"

"Bass. Charles 'Chuck' Bass. Jackass extraordinaire."

Lucas went white.

"I'm really sorry Blair but I just forgot I have some stuff to do."

"Lucas, what's going on…?"

"I have something important to do. You need to go…"

I got dressed quickly. "Can I have your number?"

He scribbled it down and practically shoved me out the door.

Strange.

--

This is just a short one shot between Blair and an original character. I have planned to incorperate him into my One Fateful Night fic if I get good reviews on this. Oh and sorry for not updating One Fateful Night yet, I had to get this written and now I have to see what you guys think so I can continue writing it.

Let me know.


End file.
